


Take me now

by johphrodite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Butt Plugs, Choking, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johphrodite/pseuds/johphrodite
Summary: "Hey baby, what is this?" When Johnny was closer to him he grabbed him around the waist, feeling the soft fabric of the dress, caressing his waist and hips, noticing how the fabric tightened perfectly on Johnny's curves. Yuta's dick throbbed at the sight.OrJohnny buys a maid costume to surprise Yuta.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Take me now

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for johnny and yuta fics with bottom johnny and well ... If I'm not mistaken there were only about one or two like... ALMOST NON EXISTENT 
> 
> So here i am writing this

Johnny stared at the box on his bed. Without daring to move or approach to open it. After at least a few minutes, he gathered enough confidence to open the box, knowing what was to be found inside it.

Inside the box was neatly arranged what looked like a mix of black and white clothing. He took out the different types of cloth, feeling the textures of each one.

He unwrapped what appeared to be the largest thing in the box. A completely black dress, with white details such as the neck, the shoulders, the corner of the skirt surrounded by white lace and the apron attached to the skirt.

He took off his hoodie and pants, putting on white panties, highlighting his dick because they were thin, the panties becoming transparent by the small drops of precum that its length released.

He pulled out everything that was left of the box on his bed, grabbing the stockings and slowly putting them on.

The white thigh highs passing down his legs, ending in the middle of his thighs, he connected the panties and stockings with the garter belt he was wearing.

Feeling a little unsure, he looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his dress.

He sighed deeply before opening the bathroom door and walking out slowly, trying not to make a noise. He was walking stealthily down the hall until he reached the living room, he looked out and could see how Yuta was sitting in the couch looking at his phone.

Johnny put one hand on his chest feeling the racing of his heart, he didn't know if his boyfriend would like it.

He approached him, drawing his attention, Johnny noticed how Yuta's facial expression changed from confusion to surprise in just a few seconds, he also noticed how he immediately locked his phone and put it on the table in front of him.

"Hey baby, what is this?" When Johnny was closer to him he grabbed him around the waist, feeling the soft fabric of the dress, caressing his waist and hips, noticing how the fabric tightened perfectly on Johnny's curves. Yuta's dick throbbed at the sight.

"I just wanted to ... surprise you" Johnny touched his neck nervously, moving the black choker he had put on to complement the costume.

Yuta got up to kiss him on the lips, wrapping Johnny's lips with his, sticking his tongue inside his mouth and sucking. Lowering from his lips to his neck, leaving red marks.

Johnny lay down on the couch spreading his legs and Yuta was harder than before. In that position he could see the panties and thigh highs that the tallest man was wearing.

The way his boyfriend's cock is visible through those panties and how the thigh highs were squeezing his legs on his "absolute territory" because of the thickness of Johnny's delicious thighs.

Yuta hastened to move his panties to the side but the surprise he got was great when he noticed how Johnny had a plug in his hole.

"So you wanted to be ready for me?" Yuta spoke with difficulty, his voice was deep, his fingers caressing the plug.

"I didn't want to wait any longer" Johnny spoke in a soft whisper followed by a loud high pitched moan as Yuta started to move the plug.

He pulled it out without warning causing Johnny a loud gasp and shoved his length into the tight hole. Johnny's entire body trembled, clutching Yuta's arms desperately as he moved his hips searching for Johnny's prostate. His hands held Johnny's legs pushing them towards his chest.

Johnny sighed in relief because if he wasn't flexible that would have hurt. The sounds of skin slapping filled their ears, Yuta's moans and Johnny's whines.

Yuta came out of his hole sitting on the couch and Johnny quickly understood what he wanted him to do. Yuta spreads his legs when Johnny sat on his lap, grabbing Yuta's cock with his hand and aligned it with his lubricated hole. Sticking the length into his tight hole, his legs trembled from the pleasure of the stretch. Yuta puts both hands on his boyfriend's hips and moves his hips up in a fast, rough pace.

Johnny moans loudly every time the cock enters and hits his prostate, he didn't know where to put his hands, he put them in Yuta's hands on his hips, he put them on Yuta's shoulders, but ended up putting them against the back of the couch.

Yuta put his hand behind Johnny's neck and grabbed the black choker necklace from behind, pulling it and listening to Johnny choking.

Yuta ran his hands up his butt cheeks, squeezing them and making him move deeper on his big cock.

"I'm so close, Yuta, I'm so ... ah, oh my fucki- ah!" Suddenly Johnny started moaning words in english with some random korean and Yuta couldn't help but think that the fact that he fucked Johnny's mind and he couldn't think what language to use was so hot.

He kissed Johnny muffling his moans, as he quickened the pace hitting inside Johnny. Johnny moved his head and leaned it against his boyfriend's shoulder, Yuta heard how Johnny was sobbing and felt his shoulder a little wet.

He put his hand on Johnny's neck again, pressing his hand to his throat, after doing this he immediately felt Johnny's legs shaking violently. 

Soon he felt the orgasm hitting his body and he pushed Johnny's ass towards his cock moving it from front to back milking his orgasm. Johnny's hole twitched squeezing his cock and he splashed thin ropes of cum all over his stomach, abs and chest. It also splashed a little on Yuta's stomach.

His hand stopped squeezing Johnny's throat as he breathed heavily, gasping for air.

Johnny moved his hips a little and they both felt goosebumps from the overstimulation, Yuta looked down where he was connected with his boyfriend and saw how the cum from Johnny's interior went down his own cock. He slowly pulled out his dick and Johnny on shaky legs lay down on the couch.

Johnny runs his hand down his leg feeling one of the garters fall off one of the stockings.

"Are you okay, baby?" Yuta stroked his legs still dressed in the thigh highs, helping Johnny put the garter back on his stockings.

Johnny mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

"Do you need me to bring you something?"

"Water would be nice"

* * *

Yuta came back from the kitchen with a glass of water, Johnny sat down and drank it quickly while Yuta was touching his hair gently.

"I love you so much" Johnny looked at Yuta, meeting with a look full of love and affection.

"I love you too sweetheart" Johnny smiled and kissed Yuta.

Yuta felt his heart full. Full of pure love towards the man next to him.

"You are always so good to me, I love you so much. The fact that you literally bought this costume just because you wanted to surprise me is so cute. Thank you baby."

"I'm glad you liked it, seriously. I was so nervous"

"Are you kidding me? You are so sexy. You look so stunning with this dress. Are you planning to buy more dresses or something like that? Because I loved this, I can even help you choose some" Yuta smirked.

"Stop it" Johnny blushed and laughed, hitting Yuta playfully on the shoulder. "But you're right... it's a good idea"

**Author's Note:**

> * "absolute territory" refers to the area of bare skin in the gap between overknee socks and a miniskirt or shorts. The term first became widespread in otaku slang but it is now used by the general public in Japan.
> 
> i didn't know how to describe that so i searched up and apparently there's a name for that lol.
> 
> my twitter account: @jhphr0ditx


End file.
